


Thinking of You

by ibasedrandomness



Series: Heartbreakers [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibasedrandomness/pseuds/ibasedrandomness
Summary: mwahaha.my tumblahh





	Thinking of You

Viktor stares at nothing in particular, passersby going without so much as a glance in his direction. No one noticed as his world crashed, the frantic way his eyes searched for someone to help him. Anyone to help him. He clutched his phone in his hands, knuckles white from pressure and his knees almost gave out from under him. His breathing sporadic and in huffs as he tried to understand what he had just been told. He didn’t want to look at the text again, the photo. Didn’t want to answer the phone call that was coming through his phone. He wanted to throw it, be done with it for good, watch it shatter into a million pieces in the middle of traffic. He almost wanted to jump into traffic with it and let the cars run over him. His heart was already broken, bones were the next best thing.

For a moment he stopped breathing, the photo resurfacing in his mind and a tears fell. Tears were all he could muster in his state of shock for his voice was stuck in his throat. They rolled down his cheeks, falling and disappearing on his shirt and he sat down on the nearest bench to catch his breath.

Christophe was calling again, leaving messages, texting repeatedly. Yura called him too.

He turned off his phone.

He tried to make up a scene in his head, tried to think of what Yuuri would’ve looked like as he left the hotel room halfway across the world. Did he kiss him when he left, give the guy his number with damp hair and flushed cheeks? How did it happen? Did Yuuri propose the idea or did he just agree?

He knew they were fighting but something like this had never even once crossed his mind. He hoped it wasn’t true.

“You alright son? You look like you’ve been spooked.” Someone asked him but he couldn’t comprehend the words being spoken to him, only heard mumbles. He looked at the man blankly. “’kay?”

He stood abruptly and walked away, wishing he wasn’t in the busy streets of New York at the moment. He wanted to be alone.

They were only fighting, a little pointless squabble that could’ve been solved in no time. He cursed himself. If only he hadn’t been so stubborn, if only he’d just suck up his pride and try to reason with him then maybe Yuuri wouldn’t have done this.

He wondered how many love marks the other man left on his Yuuri, if he appreciated the softness of Yuuri’s skin, the whines he made as he was being taken apart. His heart sank as the images plagued his mind.

“Fuck,” he sobbed, his hand clutching his mouth to silence his cries. People stared at him suspiciously as he rushed, bumping shoulder to shoulder, nearly tripping over himself as he ran to get away. He caught a glimpse of an alleyway and pushed his way through to get to it, falling to his knees as soon as he was able.

Yuuri had cheated. His Yuuri…cheated on him. Cheated.

He choked on his own sobs, his breath caught in his throat as that word flashed brightly in his mind; cheater. Yuuri was a cheater now.

**Author's Note:**

> mwahaha.  
> [my tumblahh](http://ibasedrandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
